driverfandomcom-20200213-history
Crime Mob (episode)
Crime Mob is the Fourty First episode of Driver: You Are The Wheelman. It is the second episode of Season 4. Plot *Lamar (James Gandolfini) hangs in his house on 84 Thomas St and then he tells Millie (Lorraine Bracco) that he needs to head into work and then he tells Millie see you later. Lamar tells Melissa (Edie Falco), Braden (Michael Imperioli) and Gregory (Steven Van Zandt) who might know the way through it and then he stops by the Liquors Store and then he knows that Gregory is selling liqours to Lamar and then Lamar takes a knife and then a group of Brawler gangsters take the knife and then Lamar kills them and then fights Gregory and then Bob uses a machine gun and then he tries to shoot Lamar and then Lamar tackles Bob and then shoots him in the chest and then Bob is dead but he survives and then Bob leaves but is still alive and then Lamar leaves the Liquors and then Lamar, Gregory and Bob exit and then they drive away and then the liquor burns setting it on fire burning it down to the ground. Lamar takes Bob and Gregory to a garge on 86 Empire Streeet in Newark, New Jersey and then a group of Bob's Crew arrive and then Lamar shoots and kills a group of Bob's Crew and then George (Robert Iler) goes to protect it and then he drives away in a car and then George tells Lamar see you later and then he drives and then Lamar deals with Bob and Gregory and then drives away in a car. Lamar goes to Express Gas on Doremus Place and then he knows that Braden is looking out for him and then Lamar tells Braden you did this for us and then Gracie (Jamie-Lynn Sigler) goes to take a lookout and then Lamar tells Gracie how it will work and then Gregory and Bob arrives to talk with Gracie and deal with her and then Gracie assaults Bob and Gregory and then Lamar tells Gracie to relax and then Lamar and Gracie leave in a car. *Lamar and Gracie goes to 1422 Lower Road in Elizabeth New Jersey and then Barbara (Drea de Matteo) has a talk and then George tells Barbara that this is the idea for you and then Barbara say's correct and then Barbara tells George keep going and then Lamar and Gracie picks up George and Barbara and then they head to the next location. Lamar drops off Gracie, George and Barbara at 772 Divison Street and then Lamar keeps going because the traffic can get bad and then he goes to S Wood Ave to find out that Liz (Aida Turturro) is watching over signal and then a group of drug dealers arrive and then Lamar shoots and kills them and then he keeps Liz alive and then leaves S Wood Ave. Lamsr goes to U.S. 9 in Woodbridge Township NJ to find out that Kai (Federico Castelluccio) is there and then he is promoted to a mob culture and then he knows that a group of Mob enforcers have arrived and then Lamar kills them with a knife and then Lamar abandons him and then leaves. Lamar goes to Wall Township to River Ave and then Charles (Steve Schirripa) and then they go to the Church on Intermediate N Way and then Johnny McGraw Lee (Joe Pantoliano) and then he tells Lamar not to do things wrong and then a group of Cuban Gangsters arrive and then Lamar kills them and then they go to the Satander Bank and then Lamar robs it and then a group of hostages arm Lamar and then Lamar kills them and then Johnny McGraw Lee fights Lamar and then Lamar stops Johnny McGraw Lee from trafficking him. *Lamar goes to the US Gas Station on Atlantic City BLVD in Berkeley Township NJ and then he tells a nurse named Dr. Dyan (Linda Lavin) who knows the way through the invitation and then he tells Dr. Dyan about this and then a underworld criminal named Little Kylo Griffon (Carl Capotorto) and then Little Kylo Griffon tells Lamar to head to the CVS Pharmacy on Laurel Blvd and then He drives to the CVS Pharmacy and then Peter Leads (Robert Funaro) gives Lamar no thoughts to say and then Lamar refuses to tell Peter Leads this and then Lamar tells Peter Leads I confronted this and then he goes inside a pharmacy and has a group of Laurel Thugs and then Lamar kills them in the pharmacy and then he kills the last outside and then Agent Sarah (Lola Glaudini) tells Lamar to stop the agression right now and then Lamar fights Agent Sarah and then leaves. Lamar goes to Mill Street and then he knows that Ben (Dan Grimaldi) is looking and then Braden arrives and then Lamar tells Braden you took the run for a minute and then Ben and Braden tells Lamar did you know this or not and then Lamar tells them to not do this yourself. Lamar tells Ben and Braden that this is the place and then Lamar goes inside the Green House. In the Green House Lamar tells Ben and Braden that you must be doing times over and over and then Ben and Braden says yes Lamar and then Hugh Jackson (Joseph R. Gannascoli) knows that things will be right and then Bereau Chief named Christopher (Frank Pellegrino) goes to give them certain thoughts and then they recover about it and then they go outside and then a group of snipers arrive and then Lamar kills them with Ben and Hugh Jackson and then Gus (Matt Servitto) goes to know this. *Lamar tells Ben, Hugh and Christopher to stay by their sides and then Lamar returns to his car and then Gus tries to shoot at Lamar and then Lamar makes the escape and then a group of thugs shoot and then Lamar shoots them back from the car. Lamar goes to Johnson Ave from Lacey Township and then a thug named Benjamin (Robert Desiderio) who is a young gangster is going to confront Lamar and George and then Lamar and George fights Benjamin and then spares his life to make sure it's him to face on the next war. Lamar knows that Robby (Max Casella) has arrived to finance it and then Lamar tells Robby don't do this to me and then Juan (George Loros) arrives with Alberto (Richard Maldone) and then Holt (Arthur J. Nascarella) arrives to do this for him and then Lester (Raymond Franza) is not cool with nothing on the plans and then Lamar tells Lester you did this yourself and then Paul Diesel (Will Arnett) arrives and then Paul Diesel is taking on a wanted target to kill Lamar and Lester and then Lester kills Paul Diesel and then Lamar leaves Lester abandoned. Lamar goes to Lester's house on 142 Milford Ave and then goes inside and then he tells Lester it was encrypted and then a redneck female wife named Krysta (Danyelle Freeman) who is a wife of Lester wants to get it encrypted and then Krysta has a stroke and then she dies from a stroke caused to her and then he tells Lester not to do redneck business and then he is approached by rednecks and then Lester kills them. Lamar tells a student named Connor (Chris Hogan) who is 8 years old and a 26 year old redneck named Glenn (David S. Lomax) and then a group of rednecks arrive with Jesse (Jeff E. Surawski), Jamie (John Clark Jorgensen), Timur (Thomas Jorgensen) and Dennehy AKA Becker (Peter Austin Noto) arrives to recover the case with it and then Lamar and then he tells him not to do this and then he shoots and kills the rednecks and then Melissa kills Glenn, Braden kills Jesse, Gregory kills Jamie and then Lamar kills Timur once and for all and then he goes to 84 Thomas Street to enjoy time at his house and then he tells George, Melissa, Millie, Gracie and Gregory that he did just fine today and then Lamar tells him that it was a good time and then Kylo Griffon arrives to give enough ranks to Lamar and then Lamar fights Kylo Griffin tells Lamar not to do this and then Lamar fights Kylo Griffon but Kylo Griffon escapes with a pump shot gun. Deaths *Brawler Gangsters. *Bob's Crew. *Drug Dealers. *Mob Enforcers. *Cuban Gangsters. *Laurel Thugs. *Snipers. *Thugs. *Paul Diesel. *Krysta. *Rednecks. *Glenn. *Jesse. *Jamie. *Timur.